


Thunderstorms

by grimmsmeatsticks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmsmeatsticks/pseuds/grimmsmeatsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always been scared of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote for an rp group back in 2012.

It was in time for his third birthday _(technically, the third anniversary of his somewhat unofficial adoption, since neither Odin nor Frigga knew exactly when the child had been born, but no one needed to know that)_ that the king and queen of Asgard came to the conclusion that their youngest prince was a big boy now, big enough to be granted his own bed chambers.

 

The room they chose was grand, with gilded arches like the rest of the castle and behind large windows, an even larger balcony overseeing the most beautiful parts of Asgard. Beautiful, elaborate murals were painted on the walls, most of which depicted some of the greatest battles in Asgardian history _(Frigga had been careful not to include anything involving ice giants, despite her husbands protests that she was omitting his greatest victory...)_ , while others told legends from all nine realms. There were shelves upon shelves of books for a child who had yet to learn his alphabet, all in preparation for the many years of education that he would now start taking his very first steps towards. There was also chests of child-sized armour and small, but beautifully crafted wooden swords that would probably still be too big and too heavy for a toddler's hands. Nevertheless, they were really the only appropriate toys for a prince destined to one day become as great of a warrior as his father.

 

Just as Thor's room had been accented with blue when he was given his own chambers, the queen had them decorate with the same emerald green of her son's eyes, the very reason her maternal side had fallen absolutely in love with him from the moment her husband had brought the infant home to the castle. Both boys would always have the same and be treated exactly the same, she was determined to have it be that way.

 

Frigga didn't care what the boy was, she never had. When he was first placed in her arms by Odin, she didn't see the child of their enemy, she only saw a motherless baby who had stopped crying the instant she held him close and then looked up at her with sad eyes that pleaded for her to love him. She truly did.

 

Three years later, she would catch herself forgetting that he was not hers by birth. He was her sweet little boy, her little joker that seemed to live for the sole purpose of making her laugh. She loved him every bit as much as she loved her biological son, maybe even more in some cases. Thor was truly the son of Odin. A strong, beautiful boy with endless courage and the full potential to become a magnificent king one day. Thor was the most perfect son a mother could ask for and he made her chest swell with love and pride, but while her firstborn would prefer the company of his father, and his tales of battles and glory, Loki was the one who would come to her and want nothing more than to be held in her arms. Sweet, darling Loki who wanted her affections so desperately... how could she _not_ love him? How could she ever have the slightest doubt that he was indeed _her_ son?

 

 -

On the prince's birthday, after a day of feasting and celebrations, after playing with the other children of the court until the sun was setting and he could barely keep his eyes open, the king and queen personally escorted the boy to his new room. There, they waited patiently for the little prince that had forgotten how tired he was and was now determined to examine everything. It was a warming sight to see the black-haired toddler almost stumbling from excitement as he ran back and forth, touching and feeling, trying to learn what everything was and playing peekaboo behind the green silk drapes that hung down from the beams of the massive four-poster bed that was now all his.

 

Even the king's heart melted when he watched his youngest struggle for a full fifteen minutes and more to drag a sword as big as himself across the room and up the little stairs that had been made to help him get into bed on his own.

 

Odin was the one who came over to tuck in the yet again sleepy toddler and the sword he was so insistent on keeping in bed with him. He reached out to stroke his hair and the boy gave him a sleepy smile, happy to have his attention for once. "Good night, father."

 

"Good night, Loki."

 

With that, the king and queen left their prince for his very first night in his own bedroom. Loki wasn't frightened. He wasn't. He knew that he had to sleep on his own now because he was a big boy and big boys didn't have their beds in their parents' chambers. Father had told him that and reminded him that there was nothing to be frightened of in Asgard. So Loki was not scared at all- maybe a little bit, but that didn't matter. If any monsters came into his room, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, still clutching the handle of his toy sword, he would slay them and Father would be proud of him.

 

-

Halfway in the night, the roar of thunder and a flash of nearby lightning woke the toddler up. At first, Loki couldn't even remember where he was. This wasn't the little nursery adjacent to the king and queen's bedroom with his comfy little crib and his blanket. There was no door here that he could look at and just knowing that his mother was on the other side of it would make him feel easy. He curled up under the heavy pelt that covered his bed and tried to be brave. He wasn't scared. He wasn't.

 

A second bout of thunder and lightning was all it took to have him jump down from the bed and run as fast as he could, all the way to his parents' chambers. A mere minutes later and Odin was carrying him back to his own bed. Frigga had wanted to allow him to stay, but the king wouldn't have it. He felt it was important to make Loki handle his first night along because the boy was scared. How would he ever grow into a warrior, a guardian of the nine realms, if she didn't stop babying him?

 

For the second time, Odin tucked Loki in and this time, he lingered a little longer. He wasn't entirely without a heart, after all. "You musn't let your fears control you," he said and leaned down to gently kiss his forehead.

 

"We talked about this. Do you remember?"

 

"Yes, father."

 

"You are no longer a baby and you have to be brave. Do you think your brother would have let a small thunderstorm scare him like this?"

 

"No, father."

 

The mention of his brother was all it took to keep Loki from reaching for Odin's hand as the god stood up and told him to go to sleep. He did so want to be as brave and strong as Thor was. He knew that his father was right, that Thor would never let anything scare him, so Loki was not going to be frightened either. He would be as courageous as his brother was and he would stay in his room all night. Except... the thunder only seemed to grow louder and louder, until each clap would echo throughout his entire room. A room that, while it may have been absolutely fit for a prince, might have been slightly too spacious for a small toddler. With every flash of lightning, the angry faces of the monsters were lit up and the shadows seemed to take on a life of their own, making the murals seem as if they were moving, as if those beasts were crawling out of the walls and coming for him....

 

-

Odin was right. Thor was not scared of a little thunder, if anything, the roaring storm outside helped him sleep better. That is, until he felt something tugging at his mattress and slowly became aware of little grunts coming from the floor beside his bed. Still half asleep, he peeked over the edge. "Loki?"

 

Too scared to stay in his own room and too scared to show his father that he wasn't brave enough, Loki had come to the only other person he had. His older brother.

 

Now, he was trying to somehow pull himself up into his bed, but Thor was older and had grown out of needing those stairs years ago, and the bed was just too big for the little three year-old to be able to climb into on his own. He kept fumbling and falling back onto the floor. "T'or...!" He whined, still unable to fully pronounce his brother's name, and reached up to him in a quiet plea for help, but Thor shook his head at his little brother. "Go back to your own room, Loki," he said and turned his back on him, fully intending on going back to sleep.

 

Reluctantly, Loki turned to sulk his way back to his room, but before he could get as far as the door, thunder boomed again and he ran right back to his brother's bedside. Again he held on to the bed and pulled himself up as high as he could, which was barely enough to be able to peek over the edge of the mattress. "T'or..." 

 

"You have to sleep in your own room. Father said so."

 

There came no reply, but Thor knew that Loki was still there, still hanging off the edge of his bed. With a frustrated, tired sigh he turned around to tell him that he _has_ to go now, but Loki looked so frightened and so small. "Please, T'or?" Loki was staring at him with those puppy eyes that made it _impossible_ for him to deny his little brother anything. This was one battle he had lost, Thor knew that.

 

"Alright. _Alright_." He reached over, grabbed the back of Loki's shirt and pulled him up and into the bed. "But you stay on your side."

 

Loki didn't listen to him. He crawled right over to him and clung to his arm, still shaking from fright. Again, Thor could not deny his little brother and he wrapped both arms around him to calm him down, and Loki buried just a little closer. Then the two little princes both drifted off to sleep. The thunderstorm was still raging and the room would shake whenever lighting struck too close, but that didn't matter. He had his big brother there, so Loki wasn't afraid of the thunder anymore.


End file.
